In general, snow sliding boards, whether they are skis or surf boards, have an internal structure comprising essentially a core separating two lower and upper reinforcing layers. These reinforcing layers render the board rigid, in particular with respect to longitudinal bending rigidity and twisting stiffness, ensuring the transmission of the forces generated by the user to the ski edges. Indeed, when the user makes a turn, or more generally does not slide with the board flat on the snow, the board inclines on its ski edge through which it applies the forces generated by the user to the snow. For the turn to be controlled as efficiently as can be, these forces must be transmitted as directly as possible from the upper face of the board to the ski edge, via the upper reinforcement, the core and the lower reinforcement. This makes it evident that the use of particularly rigid structures improves this transmission.
However, the reaction caused by the snow against the board causes vibrations, increasing as the surface of the snow becomes more rigid, in the case of hard, packed or frozen snow, or when the surface is regular. The direct transmission of this reaction can cause the user some discomfort.